There are a large number of legacy enterprise applications that interact with databases directly via stored procedures. The stored procedures may have business logic crucial to the efficient operation of enterprise organizations. As enterprises in the cloud expand their services, migration of the legacy applications may impose challenges. Some systems attempt to address the issue by manually creating a proxy layer such as a representational state transfer (RESTful) application programming interface (API) for each stored procedure between the enterprise applications calling such store procedures and the corresponding databases. However, such migration approach may be time consuming and error-prone. In light of the limitations associated with the existing systems, there is a need for a mechanism to decouple the enterprise applications and the underlying databases with efficiency, accuracy and scalability.